Family secret
by LadyGlee
Summary: Pour une fois que Marley veut sortir, sa mère refuse catégoriquement. Pourtant ce n'est pas son genre. Cela va l'obliger à révéler un secret de son passé !


**Je ne sais pas d'où cette histoire me vient. C'est complètement tordu mais ça me ressemble ! Une imagination débordante ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Maman ? appela Marley en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

- Dans la cuisine chérie !

La jeune fille s'installa à la table et se mit à observer sa mère en train de faire des cupcakes.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Euh … Et bien...

- Marley, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je peux sortir avec des amis. Il faut que je les rejoigne dans vingts minutes. En fin, si tu es d'accord ?

- Où et avec qui ?

- Au cinéma avec quelques amis du Glee club.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir jeune fille. Avec qui vas-tu au cinéma ?

- Un garçon de la chorale m'a invité...déclara Marley en faisant la moue. Je crois bien que je lui plais.

- Et je le connais ?

- Tu as dû le croiser. C'est également un footballeur. Son nom c'est Ryder Lynn.

Millie se figea, inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'est non, fit-elle simplement en reprenant ce qu'elle faisait. Tu ne sors pas ce soir.

- Mais pourquoi ? On est vendredi donc je n'ai pas cours demain, plaida sa fille.

- J'ai dit non.

- Maman, s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas comme si je sortais tout le temps. Pour une fois...

Sa mère ne répondit pas. Elle continuait de vaquer à ses occupations considérant l'affaire close.

- C'est le fait que je sois seul avec Ryder qui te gêne ? demanda la jeune fille. Parce que si c'est ça je peux inviter Kitty et Unique...

- Marley, je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes ce garçon seule ou accompagnée, répliqua Millie.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'en est pris à toi ? T'as insulté ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça...

- Et bien explique-moi dans ce cas.

- Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, enfin je crois. Il est sympa, amusant. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

- Il faut que tu l'oublies. Ce n'est pas un garçon pour toi Marley.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère. Jamais elle ne s'était montrée aussi peu réceptive aux envies de sa fille. Marley commença à bouillonner de l'intérieur. Elle tenta de se calmer mais explosa.

- Tu ne le connais pas. Ryder est quelqu'un de bien ! Et puis je sors avec qui je veux. Si je veux sortir avec lui tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

C'était la première fois que Marley s'en prenait à sa mère et remettait en cause son autorité. Millie laissa échapper la cuillère sur le comptoir de surprise.

- Mais tu ne peux pas Marley ! déclara-t-elle. Non tu ne peux pas sortir avec parce que...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et rassembla ses forces avant de continuer.

- C'est ton frère.

Voilà la bombe était lâchée. Elle venait de révéler le secret qu'elle dissimulait depuis tant d'années. Marley ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La stupeur se lisait dans ses yeux.

- T...Tu..Tu peux répéter ?

- Ryder est ton frère. Ton demi-frère pour être exact.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire mais promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre.

- Très bien je t'écoute.

Millie vint s'asseoir à côté de sa fille et commença son récit.

- J'ai vécu ici, à Lima quand j'étais plus jeune. A vingt ans, je voguais de petits boulots en petits boulots. Un jour, j'ai répondu à une petite annonce et je suis devenue la cuisinière personnelle d'un couple de riches médecins. Paul et Elizabeth Lynn. Au bout de quelques semaines j'ai remarqué que leur couple battait de l'aile. Et ça c'est confirmé quand un soir, après une dispute à table Paul est venu prendre un verre en cuisine. Il a commencé à discuter avec moi. J'ai découvert que le médecin arrogant que je pensais qu'il était, se trouvait être un homme charmant, sensible et attentionné. Les jours ont passé et tous les soirs Paul venait parler avec moi. Une fois il m'a confié que sa femme et lui désiraient un enfant mais qu'Elizabeth avait fait des fausses couches à répétition. C'était la cause de la fragilité de leur couple. Petit à petit je suis tombée sous le charme. En même temps quelle femme ne succomberait pas à un grand blond athlétique aux yeux bleus comme l'océan. Un jour que sa femme était en séminaire à l'autre bout du pays il m'a embrassé. Je n'ai rien fait pour le repousser. On a passé la nuit ensemble. Suite à ça, on a continué à se voir en secret. J'étais jeune et naïve à l'époque. Et aussi je ne ressemblais pas à la Millie d'aujourd'hui. Notre relation a duré plusieurs mois. J'ai fini par découvrir que j'étais enceinte. Je l'ai annoncé à Paul et le soir même il me quittait. Elizabeth était enceinte également. J'ai démissionné et Paul m'a très clairement fait comprendre qu'il subviendrait à tes besoins mais uniquement de façon matériel. Sa femme était ce qui comptait le plus. J'ai déménagé et neuf mois plus tard tu étais là. J'ai appris par les journaux que la brillante Docteur Lynn avait accouché d'un petit garçon prénommé Ryder quelques jours avant. Après ça j'ai tout fait pour que tu ne manques de rien. Tu étais devenue le centre de mon monde. Au début, Paul envoyait de l'argent et à chaque fois je le lui renvoyais. J'avais besoin de prouver à lui et à moi-même que je pouvais m'occuper de toi. Il a fini par comprendre que je ne voulais pas de son argent.

Millie avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait raconté cette histoire. C'était un moment de sa vie qu'elle voulait oublier. Marley prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Marley, ne m'en veux pas. Je regrette de t'avoir menti sur ton père toutes ces années mais je ne suis pas très fière de mon passé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime maman et je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour toi de raconter cette histoire.

Mère et fille restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre encore un moment jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Millie alla répondre et Marley en profita pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit encore choquée par la révélation de sa mère. Son portable vibra. Elle le prit et vit qu'elle avait plusieurs messages non lus. Tous de Ryder. Ce dernier s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir le rejoindre. En effet elle lui avait posé un lapin car la conversation avec sa mère avait prit pas loin de trois quart d'heure. Elle lui envoya un ''Désolée'' sans plus d'explications. Cette nuit-là la jeune fille dormit mal. Elle peinait à assimiler le fait que Ryder et elle étaient frère et sœur si bien que le jeune homme hanta ses rêves toute la nuit.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le lendemain elle arriva au lycée anxieuse de croiser Ryder. Malheureusement pour elle, ce dernier l'attendait à son casier.

- Désolée ? attaqua-t-il. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Ma mère m'a interdit de sortir et j'ai oublié de te prévenir.

- Tu te rends compte que j'ai poireauté sous la pluie pendant près d'une heure guettant ton visage dans la foule ? Alors tu m'excuseras si le ''désolée'' me reste en travers de la gorge

Marley craqua. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle s'enfuit dans les toilettes sous le regard déconcerté de Ryder. Ce dernier pénétra à son tour dans les toilettes des filles. Il y trouva une Marley en pleur et tremblante cachée dans un cabinet.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Marley lui fit non de la tête. Ryder reprit.

- Je suis désolé de mettre emporté tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état.

Il attira la jeune fille à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Les sanglots commencèrent à diminuer. Il se recula légèrement puis approcha son visage de celui de Marley,ses lèvres prêtes à s'emparer de la bouche de la brune. Mais à sa grande surprise elle le repoussa violemment.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça, s'écria-t-elle.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas à mal. Je croyais stupidement que je te plaisais.

- C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que tu...

Elle se mordit la langue consciente d'en avoir trop dit.

- Que tu apprennes quoi sur moi ? demanda Ryder pour la pousser à finir sa phrase.

- Rien. Rien du tout !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté sur moi mais il ne faut pas le croire.

- Si tu veux savoir demande à ton père, s'exclama Marley Prononce le nom de Millie Rose devant lui et observe sa réaction !

Elle partit aussitôt laissant le jeune homme gamberger.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le soir quand il rentra Ryder était préoccupé. La dernière phrase de Marley le hantait. Son père s'aperçut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son fils et demanda :

- Ça va fiston ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Tu connais une Millie Rose ?

Un ange passa. Les yeux de Paul Lynn s'écarquillèrent avant de s'assombrir. Ils prirent la teinte d'un océan lors d'un orage. Ryder savait grâce à ce regard qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- Elle a travaillé pour nous comme cuisinière, répondit-il enfin.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Aucune idée... C'est Marley qui m'a demandé de t'en parler.

- Marley ? interrogea le père sentant la panique le gagner.

- Oui Marley Rose. La fille de Millie Rose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a dit ça. Elle était étrange aujourd'hui.

- Et qui est cette jeune fille pour toi ? demanda Paul effrayé de la réponse de son fils.

- Une amie... Juste une amie à mon grand regret. Vu la façon dont elle m'a jeté il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

- Tant mieux, souffla son père.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- Fils, je te dois la vérité sur Millie.

Et Paul lui raconta l'histoire de sa vie. Ryder écouta son père. Il savait qu'il était le miracle de ses parents et maintenant il apprenait que Marley était sa sœur. C'était trop d'un seul coup. Il se leva d'un bond et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il comprenait à présent le rejet de la jeune femme. Elle savait.

Il prit un oreiller et le balança à travers la pièce. Une part de lui était en colère contre son père l'autre comprenait que ce n'était pas une chose facile à avouer à un fils. On frappa à sa porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

- Ryder mon chéri, fit sa mère. Ton père m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé.

- Oui. J'ai une sœur. Tu le savais ?

- Oui, répondit Elizabeth en s'asseyant sur le lit de son fils. Ton père a toujours été honnête avec moi. Dès qu'il a mis fin à sa liaison il m'en a parlé. J'ai mis du temps à lui pardonner et il en fallut encore plus pour reconstruire une relation stable basée sur la confiance.

- Pourquoi et comment tu as pu lui pardonné ? C'est immonde ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Ne parle pas de la sorte. Tu ne peux pas juger ton père. Si je lui ai pardonné c'est tout simplement parce que je l'aimais. Je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs.

Ryder et sa mère se prirent dans les bras sous le regard attendri et bienveillant de son père qui les observait depuis le pas de la porte.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le jour suivant Ryder attendit Marley à son casier. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle remarqua immédiatement un changement dans l'attitude de l'adolescent.

- Tu as parlé avec ton père n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact.

- Et ?

- Et bien je suis content de ne plus être fils unique, déclara-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Moi aussi !

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe, lui la tenant par l'épaule et elle par la taille. Mais il n'y avait rien d'ambigu dans leur position. Le geste était purement fraternel.

- Tu sais que j'ai le cœur en miettes dit-il. Moi qui avait l'espoir de sortir avec toi... Il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour panser mon coeur sœurette !

- Si tu veux j'ai une amie à qui tu plais. Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux. Kitty tu la connais je crois ?

- En effet ! Répondit Ryder l'oeil pétillant. Tant que je n'apprends pas que c'est ma sœur cachée !

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant d'entrer en cours. A la place de l'amour, ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'encore plus important : la famille.

* * *

**Voilà ce que mon cerveau tordu vient de pondre ! Alors votre avis ? Une review pour me le faire savoir serait la bienvenue. =P**


End file.
